1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display method associated with computer wallpaper. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for displaying a background wallpaper and one or more user interface elements on a display unit of an electrical apparatus at the same time, a computer program product for the method and an electrical apparatus implementing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Most modern handheld electrical apparatuses can provide a function to show a personalized wallpaper, such as a static wallpaper, a live wallpaper and an idle screen background. In other words, users can choose their favorite images for use as background wallpapers to be shown on desktops of their handheld electrical apparatuses. Icons, widgets, or other user interface elements displayed on desktops may cover a user's favorite objects displayed thereon. Hence, the user has to rearrange the positions of the user interface elements so that their favorite objects are not covered.
As a result, there is a need to prevent the covering of a user's favorite objects by other user interface elements.